Thrift Shops & Trench Coats
by fineh
Summary: "Right," he bent down picking up the coat from where he'd dropped it earlier. They stared at each other, the silence getting to Maya. "Thanks for the orgasm." She said awkwardly. / In which Maya just wants one-night and Lucas wants a lifetime. College AU. Lucaya. Smut.
1. In Which She Pokes The Bear

**College AU**

 **For those of you that are sticklers for details Maya and Lucas are 20 and juniors in college. This is set in the fall semester September/October.**

 **Warning, there will be smut, just not in this chapter...**

 **Two shot, maybe three**

 **I usually always forget the disclaimer but here it is: I do not own Girl Meets World nor am I making any profit off this.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Maya?"

She was shifting through the racks looking for some decent clothes. Shopping for clothes with the few dollars that were left over after her mother paid the bills was something she'd always dreaded as a kid but now, a college student on a budget? She had no choice.

She wasn't a waitress but she sure as hell didn't make the big bucks.

Yeah, someone else would say she was chic, or cool, or fashionable because it was "vintage" but she for one was never the kind of person to mince words.

She wasn't embarrased, she just didn't fancy becoming a charity case. So she had developed a system that had never once failed her. Riley always wanted to go to the mall once a month so every other month after slowly saving up Maya would buy something so that Riley didn't get suspicious.

And if Riley said she liked her top, or "those jeans make your ass look fabulous," she'd laugh nervously hoping she wouldn't ask where she got them. And on the off chance that she did, "I stole them," was always the best way to go.

And although she'd stopped growing in middle school, shit she probably hadn't grown since elementary school, she still had to make sure she had at least one outfit that wasn't splattered with paint.

It was an elaborate ruse, but it was necessary. And she'd never gotten caught.

Until now.

"Maya?"

"I heard you the first time Ranger Rick."

Maybe if she didn't say anything he'd go away.

"What are you doing here Maya?"

She tried to ignore him but he just stood there eyebrow raised, his muscular arms crossed over his chest, the one that was filling out that black V-neck very nicely, and apparently still waiting for an answer. Not that she was going to give him one. In her experience deflecting, was the best course of action, either that or run.

"Why does anyone walk into a store?"

"Right, stupid question."

She walked to a different rack looking for a pair of jeans that weren't too torn, winter was coming and if she didn't hurry she'd be suffering.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched Lucas waiting for him to leave.

No such luck.

Instead Lucas walked over to a women's coat rack and picked one out. It was a black trench coat, the lapels were a bright red, and the coat itself a perfect length. Not too long as to make her look like a dwarf, but long enough to keep her warm come December, probably November.

She was in love. But she couldn't afford it, she'd been in love with it for ever but it always just hung there, wanted but unattainable. It was nice to know it'd always be there. But now Lucas had his grubby little paws all over it.

"Huckleberry, you do know that's a ladies coat?" She called out loudly hoping to embarrass him into putting the coat back down. Instead he took a step further away from the rack.

"Yes Maya, I know it's a ladies coat." He studied it, and Maya assumed he was checking for rips or tears. He found none (just like she knew he wouldn't) and tucked it under his arm.

Fuck.

"So Hee-Haw what brings you to this store?" She asked trying to be nonchalant.

He mimicked her, "Why does anyone go to a store?" She gave him a very unamused glare.

"Very funny, stop playing coy and tell me."

"Well if you must know one of my cousins loves vintage clothes and she's been bugging me recently to get her some. Apparently, New York vintage isn't the same as Texas vintage. Anyways, her birthday is coming up so I figured I'd send her some stuff."

"Why are you always such a fucking cowboy?" Maya muttered to herself, she didn't even want the coat anymore, not if she was going to take it away from someone more deserving.

"Maybe it's because I'm from Texas." Maya felt him walk up behind her, stopping close enough that she could catch the faint smell of his cologne, none of that cheap Axe stuff.

She scoffed, "Yeah, right, you might as well hang up your ten gallon hat you haven't been to Texas in years."

"That's because everything I need is here in New York." He got even closer and Maya could feel the heat radiating off of him. "Or maybe it's because that's the way my Mama raised me."

Maya had to fight to keep herself from leaning into him, distractedly she shifted through the clothes not really taking in what she was seeing.

"Or maybe, just maybe I don't have a cousin and I saw you walk in here so I decided to follow you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around to face him. Staring up at him she saw his eyes had become a dark shade of forest green.

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before slowly tracing his fingers down her face and to her plump lips.

"Maybe for some reason, no matter how hard I try I can't seem to stay away from you."

Her brain was complete mush, she couldn't breathe with him this close to her, much less think.

When Lucas' lips descended onto hers she found she didn't have to.

Sure they'd flirted, but there had always been a line drawn in the sand that neither of them had been willing to cross.

But now, not only had Lucas crossed it, he'd completely erased it.

Lucas kissed her with such fervor, Maya almost melted right there, reaching up she tugged at his hair, pressing him even closer. She could feel the evidence of his arousal, and allowed one hand to trail down and squeeze him through his jeans.

He groaned deeply, and quickly untangled one of his hands from her hair, moving her hand back up to his chest. "We'll save that for next time." His other hand was slowly inching up her skirt, hiking it up a little more.

He reached her panties, tugging them aside he slipped a finger into her, "Mmm," he moaned into the kiss, "wet."

He pushed his finger deeper pumping in and out, Maya cried out opening her legs wider, "Shh," Lucas whispered, "you're gonna get us caught. Keep it down."

There was a shelf blocking them from the person on duty and they were in a shadowy corner but he still didn't want to risk it and neither did she.

"Maybe if you took your finger out of my vagina I could be a little quieter." She hissed but it turned into another throaty moan as he inserted another finger.

"You want me to stop?" Lucas ceased his motions completely.

"Not in this lifetime."

"That's what I thought."

He resumed pumping her, this time at a vigorous pace until all she saw was stars, and all she could feel was his fingers moving and scissoring inside her.

"God Maya, you're so tight." He said his teeth gritted struggling not to cum as he watched her.

"Lucas, I'm about to—"

She came biting Lucas' shoulder trying her hardest not to cry out.

Slumping against him she watched as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and sucked them off, licking every drop.

He caught her when her legs gave out, pushing her against the wall, trailing soothing kisses down her neck.

"Lucas," she panted, gasping as he kissed her a little bit lower this time, "It's not that I don't like where this is going but I'm not about to fuck you in a thrift store."

She felt him still, slowly he drew himself back up to his full height.

"That's what you think this is? You think I just want to fuck you?" He growled.

Maya shifted from one foot to another, unsure how to answer. Sure she'd just had the best orgasm of her life and cum harder than she'd ever thought was possible but she was still Maya Hart. She was just an itch he wanted to scratch, no one ever wanted more than just one night. Even she never hoped for something more than just one night.

But a girl could dream, and all of hers were about Lucas but it still didn't change the fact that this was ticking time bomb that was set to explode any second now and she wanted to get the fuck out before it did.

So she shrugged, "Well, yeah."

Wrong answer.

She saw his eyes shutter and then felt him withdraw.

"Right," he bent down picking up the coat from where he'd dropped it.

They stared at each other, the silence getting to Maya.

"Thanks for the orgasm." She said awkwardly.

He shook his head and strode to the cash register where the clueless teenager sat flipping through a magazine.

He handed the teen some bills and then grabbed his bag and made to leave. Maya turned back around half heartedly browsing the aisles. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her again.

"We've got to stop meeting like this."

Before she could even blink he had a fistful of her hair and was crushing his lips onto hers. Before she could even begin to reciprocate, he had pulled away.

"You want to fuck, fine. My place, tonight, 7pm don't be late." After giving her one more kiss he was gone.

A glance at her watch revealed it was 4pm.

What the fuck had she just gotten herself into?

* * *

 **Reviews would be great :D**


	2. In Which She Gets Advice

**Sorry I've been busy with school and work and haven't had much time to write. This is mainly a filler chapter but I've already started on the next part. Hopefully I can get the next part up soon since the semester is winding down and soon it'll be Christmas YAY! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and for those who don't celebrate I hope you had a wonderful day as well.**

 **As usual I don't anything.**

* * *

"So Lucas just..."

"Yep."

"Out of nowhere?"

"Yep."

"In public?"

"Yep."

Maya had just finished giving Riley the brief very edited version of the day's events and was now awaiting her best friend's advice.

Instead of giving her advice Riley burst out laughing, bending over, her hands clutching her sides.

"Riley Matthews this is an emergency you stop laughing right now!"

Riley was wheezing, trying her best to recompose herself, "I'm sorry but it's funny seeing you shaken up over a guy, and even funnier that it's Lucas, the one guy you swore you'd never date."

"It's not a date. It's just sex." She mumbled.

Sitting back up Riley wiped away a tear, "Where did this all happen, were there people, was it loud? I never pegged Maya Hart as an exhibitionist, no one noticed his hand up your skirt?"

"Riley, just give me some advice pleaseeee," Maya whined.

"Sorry, you're on your own for this one." Riley informed her pouty best friend, "I love you but some decisions you have to make on your own. I can give you a little shove but I can't carry you there."

"Ring power." Maya exclaimed holding out her finger.

Riley shook her head, "You wanted my advice that's my advice, you either want him or you don't. In the end my answer can't change how you feel, what you feel for him, you're the only one who knows the answer to that."

Maya flopped down face first into Riley's bed, "But I don't even know how I feel. On one hand he's so hot but on the other hand he's my best friend, but on the other other hand he's also great with his hands."

"Okay, first of all ew, I don't want to know what you and Lucas have or haven't done. But, if you really didn't like him would you really have let him go as far as you did? Peaches, deep down you know you want him, you need to stop holding yourself back."

Maya curled into herself seeking more warmth, "I'm scared." It was barely a whisper but Riley heard her loud and clear. She felt the bed sink and Riley came into her line of vision.

"All I want is one night, one night to get him out of my system, one night to get over him. But I'm so scared I'll want more, and I know I'll regret it if I never do it. But I also know I'll regret it if I do."

"Maya you do know you can have more than one night, it doesn't have to end." Riley said gently, "Good things happen to good people."

"Except I'm not a good person, and all good things must come to an end. Like my night with Lucas, I'll go, and then it'll come to an end and then I can move forward with my life."

"Maya–"

But Maya had already made up her mind. "No Riley, I'm going to fuck Lucas, once, and then I'm done."

"But–" It pained Riley to hear Maya speak so crudely about Lucas.

"Riley," Maya's voice held an unspoken plea.

So Riley dropped it and together they lay there, both knowing tonight was going to change everything.

Riley was the first to break the silence, "But really Maya, do you think once is enough? I mean, you've seen Lucas he's got it going on."

"Yeah, I do think once is enough."

"Get real Maya, once is not enough you're so going to fuck him, and then you're going to fuck him again."

Maya shoved Riley, "What happened to, ewww?"

"It went out the window when my two best friends decided to get together. You'll fuck him, date him, marry him, and then have his babies."

"Are you forgetting everything I just said? I'm having sex with the guy, not marrying him."

"But you will have his babies?"

"Riley!"

"You're sooooo going to marry him, and when you do I'm going to be your maid of honor, I already have the perfect dress" Riley sighed, "You just have to fuck him first."

She shoved Riley harder this time, pushing her off the edge. Riley laughed sprawled out on the carpet.

"Touchy, touchy." She got up dusting herself off, "So what time is your date with Lucas?"

"It's not a date!" Maya yelled.

The door opened and in walked Farkle.

"Ladies..."

"Farkle." Maya acknowledged rolling over in time to catch the end of a very heated kiss between her two best friends.

"Wow, Riley did I see a little tongue action?"

Riley blushed furiously, "Go fuck yourself, or better yet go fuck Lucas."

Obviously Maya had become a good bad influence on Riley over the years.

"Ooo, is Miss Maya Penelope Hart finally going to ride the cowboy." Farkle asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "OW!"

"And you!" Maya turned facing Riley now, "Why would you say that in front of Farkle?"

"Please Maya, we talk about everything. He's my boyfriend! You guys just happen to be our favorite subject, that's if we aren't having sex."

"Riley, TMI, that's so gross." Maya shuddered trying to clear the image of her two innocent friends doing _it._

"Look, Farkle not that I don't appreciate you but I have a date at 7 o'clock and it is currently half past five so you, need to get lost." Maya shoved him out of the dorm ignoring his protests, slamming the door in his face.

"RILEY YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS!"

"Riles, what's he yapping about?"

"Oh, nothing important."

She turned back around and found Riley smiling, "I thought it wasn't a date."

"It's not. I said that to get rid of Farkle."

"You don't look so happy about that."

"I'm okay, it's no big deal." She shrugged.

"Say it one more time, add a smile and I'll believe you."

She smiled but was pretty sure it looked more like a grimace.

"I'll take it. Now, take a quick shower while I lay out some clothes, there's clean towels in the cabinet under the sink."

She shoved Maya into the bathroom before she could protest.

"One more week and I would've won, dang it Maya." Sighing Riley began digging through her closet looking for something Maya could wear. Pulling out her phone she shot Lucas a quick text.

 _I hope you know what you're doing._

Almost immediately she got a response back.

 ** _That makes two of us._**

Riley shook her head at his response.

 _Not exactly the answer I was looking for._

She dug some more looking for a dress she knew Maya had left behind. It had to be here somewhere.

 ** _Riley, we have to do this. You know that._**

Yes, she did know that. They'd been skating around the issue since middle school, by some miracle they'd all ended up at the same college together and Maya and Lucas were still skating around each other. Honestly, it was making her a bit dizzy.

 _Is one night enough for you?_

This response came quicker than the last.

 ** _No._**


	3. In Which She's Glad She Came

**Happy Valentines Day to all you lovely people, I hope you spent it well surrounded by love and candy.**

 **I apologize for the LATE update but the holidays were crazy and between work, school, and writers block this story got neglected and for that, I apologize as well.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has left a favorite, followed, reviewed, or just read my story I really appreciate it more than I can ever tell you. This chapter is a bit rushed because I have been busy and I'm writing this in the midst of planning and packing for a trip back home but I really wanted to update so it might be lacking a little on the details but I'll more than likely be revising this later.**

 **Only one chapter to go and possibly an epilogue.**

* * *

Maya stood in front of Lucas and Zay's apartment hand poised to knock. She'd been there for approximately five minutes debating on whether or not she should. There was still enough time to go home, crawl under her covers and pretend today had never happened. She knew that the moment her knuckles rapped on that wood they could never go back.

The taxi ride to the apartment had been nerve-wracking, Riley's incessant stream of positive messages doing nothing to release the knot that had settled in Maya's stomach the moment she'd stepped foot out of Riley's dorm. Now here she was, feeling a little weird that she and Lucas had pretty much made an appointment to have sex. To fuck. There would be no love making tonight, it was what it was. Maya's mind went back to how weird Lucas had gotten in the thrift shop when she'd said 'fuck.' It was almost like she had offended him or something. Like he had feelings for her. The thought was laughable, sure they teased each other in ways other friends didn't, a short skirt here, a shirtless Lucas there, but it was for shits and giggles. There was no way he had feelings for her. And if he did she'd turn around and walk right back out the door.

As soon as she got inside.

Tugging down the dress Riley had shoved her into Maya raised her hand and knocked three times. She heard some shuffling and then a curse. Maya giggled feeling some of the tension leave her body. By the time the door opened her mask was firmly in place, her shoulders set, ready for whatever the universe was going to throw her way.

The door opened revealing one very attractive Lucas Friar. Maya sent a quick _thank you_ to the universe. She took her time sizing him up from head to booted toe. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dress shirt rolled up to his sleeves, his hair was wet like he'd just gotten out of the shower. A cold shower most likely, Maya mused fighting a smile that threatened to escape. Her eyes continued their journey, lingering a little too long, and little too low.

When her eyes finally made their way back to his face she noticed that he too was giving her a once over, his gaze roving over her, as if calculating which part of her he would ravish first. Maya felt her nipples harden, quickly she crossed her arms hoping he hadn't noticed. She wasn't wearing a bra (or panties) since the dress she had on wasn't exactly accommodating.

They stood like that for a moment, her with her arms folded, him leaning on the door frame looking like something out of a magazine. Then he was pushing himself off the wall and she was in his arms their lips fused together in a battle of tongues and teeth.

"Lucas."

"Maya."

Suddenly they were moving, picking her up Lucas stumbled into the apartment slamming the door shut with his foot. She wrapped her legs around his waist like she had done so many years ago, only this time with a completely different intent.

"Where's—Zay?" She asked between kisses as they passed through the living room, Lucas doing his best to avoid all the furniture.

They came to a halt in front of his bedroom, Lucas paused a moment using the door as support.

"Gone."

"Good."

Within seconds they'd made their way into the room, Lucas pining Maya against the door. Out of all the times, she'd spent with Lucas alone in this room this was definitely a first.

"Scared?" Lucas asked.

Maya scoffed, "No."

He gave her a stern look, "Maya."

"A little," she admitted resting her head on his chest.

"Me too," Lucas whispered pressing his forehead against hers.

They both understood this would change everything. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, his lips lingering, the tender gesture not completely lost on her.

"I don't think I told you how beautiful you looked before I attacked you out there."

"You don't have to be nice Lucas, I'm not scared anymore."

Lucas placed a hand on her chin forcing her to look at him, "I'm not feeding you any lines, Maya. I respect you too much to do that. And…" He looked like he was going to say something else but shaking his head he continued, "You are truly beautiful both inside and out." She studied him, gauging the sincerity of his words.

Maya nodded, she didn't know what else to do, her emotions were slipping from her grasp. Sex she could deal with. Emotions and sex were new. Normally, if a guy got clingy, Maya got going. But at this moment right here, with his strong arms wrapped around her, shielding her from the world outside his apartment, she couldn't bring herself to move a muscle. So she did the only thing she could think of that made sense, she kissed him.

This kiss was worlds apart from their previous one, where the first one had been hot and heavy, this one was soft and tender. Harsh bites were exchanged for tender nips, throaty moans became soft sighs as they melted into each other.

Lucas picked her up once more, gently depositing her onto the sheets. She couldn't help but wonder how many girls he'd brought back here, how many girls had been here before her. Maya shook her head, she wouldn't go there. Not again.

After harmless teasing and flirting in middle school, and a brief period where both she and Riley liked him, high school had come as a shock to both of them. It was no longer only them in the safe cocoon created by Mr. Matthews and their group of friends. High school had been a time of jealousy and harsh words that nearly tore their friendship apart. So far for both of them, college was a string of dead-end dates and stilted conversations after one night stands both of them regretted.

But tonight wasn't about that, it was about finally getting the one thing she'd always wanted.

Him.

Lucas followed her onto the mattress, his arms flexing as he held himself above her. His lips reclaimed hers with a sense of urgency. Maya let her hands run down his back, before circling down to his waist. Reaching for his shirt she untucked it. Lucas sucked in a harsh breath when she made contact with his skin, her tiny hands fumbling to unbutton it. Losing her patience Maya gave a hard tug sending all the buttons flying.

"That was my favorite shirt," Lucas complained, his breath fanning her face before biting down on her earlobe. Maya gasped, wondering how he could have possibly known she had sensitive ears.

"Get a new one," she whispered. Lucas hummed in agreement, the vibrations sending a shiver down her body. Refocusing, Maya went back to studying him. He was perfectly chiseled, not a hint of fat to be seen. Which was kind of annoying considering all the junk food he ate. There was a fine line of hairs that she hadn't noticed earlier, Maya licked her lips, her eyes following his happy trail. He was impossibly hard and pressing up against her. Shirtless and straining against her he was a sight to behold.

Her hands reached for his belt buckle, Lucas stopped her placing his hands on hers.

"Maya," His voice held a warning.

Swiping her leg underneath him she flipped him with the agility of someone twice her size. Straddling him she smiled at his look of surprise.

"Guess what cowboy, it's 'later' so hold onto your hat."

"Can't we skip the nicknames?" Lucas asked as Maya tugged on his jeans, "At least for tonight." Maya gave him a wicked grin from her spot on the bed, "Nope," she said grasping his shaft with one hand, enjoying how soft he was yet at the same time so damn hard. With her thumb, she spread the precum that had leaked from his tip. Lucas Friar was hung extremely well.

She bent down and took as much as she could in her mouth. "May-uh," his voice came out strangled. Swirling her tongue she hollowed her cheeks enjoying the fact that she could reduce Lucas to just a string of curses. She felt him wrap a hand in her hair and appreciated when all he did was leave it there. Maya was selective when it came to blowjobs, she didn't want to catch any STD's. She could count on one hand how many times she'd given a blow job, Lucas being number four. Although she'd never been in a seriously committed relationship, there had been an understanding between her and the others.

Bobbing her head up and down Maya hummed a bit, a tip she'd gotten from Riley. She hadn't been able to look Farkle in the eye for weeks after that conversation. Immediately, she felt herself being yanked back up. She collapsed unceremoniously on top of Lucas.

She pouted, "I wasn't done." Lucas was breathing heavily his pupil's dilated, a bead of sweat trickling down his chest.

"Well, I almost was." He rolled them over, his hand running down her back, his fingers searching for her zipper. "Let's see what you've been hiding." Maya felt the rush of cold air as Lucas' fingers tantalizingly slid the zipper down, her skin erupting in goosebumps wherever he touched it. Sitting up she helped him shimmy the dress off her.

He chucked the dress behind him, her heels not too far behind, sucking in a long breath, his gaze unwavering.

Self-conscious Maya crossed her arms, shying away from him, "What?"

Gently Lucas reached out tugging her arms away, before reaching up to cup her face. "In my dreams you were always beautiful but right here, right now, you're stunning. You're everything I've ever wanted and yet you're so much more." His words had the blood rushing to her face, he spoke with such honesty it was hard for Maya not wonder what it would be like to just be together without a time limit hanging over their heads.

His lips covered hers, his naked chest brushing over hers, her body welcoming his heat. She could feel him pressing up against her belly, her nether regions immediately reacted, a new pool of moisture forming between her thighs. She moaned when Lucas found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of her neck, his teeth biting down. One of his hands trailed down tweaking a nipple harshly quickly followed by his soothing tongue, he repeated the process several times before his lips and hands moved slowly down her body coming to a stop at her quivering thighs.

"You don't—" Maya struggled to catch her breath, "You don't have to do that."

He looked up at her, "I know," was all he said and then he was lapping at her like a man possessed. She was arching off her bed with a particularly deep stroke of his tongue. The man was a master with his mouth and fingers but what else could one expect from Lucas Friar besides perfection. She could expect someone who understood what it felt like to be abandoned. A loyal friend and companion. Someone who could dish back as well as she gave. He had yet to run off, and for that she was grateful.

She could feel herself getting close, closing her eyes Maya threaded her fingers in Lucas' hair, the pleasure threatening to consume her, to swallow her whole.

"Cum for me Maya." His mouth clamped over her clit, the sensation setting her over the edge. Maya clenched her thighs as she was catapulted into complete bliss. Lucas rode it out with her, his tongue in time with her writhing. Her itch had only been scratched.

She needed more. More of him, to feel him inside her. She needed him to drive her insane in that way only he knew. At some point during the night, it had transformed from a want into a _need._ Before she could dwell on it any further he was covering her again. Lining up he pressed the head of his cock against her opening. She'd been so lost in her thoughts, completely missing the telltale sound of a condom wrapper tearing. He rotated his hips, applying a light pressure on her clit.

Still he asked, "Are you sure?" He was hovering above her his cat-like eyes glinting in the darkness. He reached out tucking back a loose lock of blonde hair like he had done so earlier. Their encounter that afternoon felt like lifetimes ago. Maya leaned into his warmth, his calloused hand comforting her like nobody had ever done before. His gaze was intense, his eyes swirling with a flurry of emotions a few she was able to distinguish; lust, desire, concern, and another she'd seen directed at her several times but had yet to decipher.

"I'm sure," she breathed. "Tonight, I'm yours." His eyes flashed and for a moment Maya thought he would pull away but then he was easing into her slowly, giving her time to adjust. He held himself still while her body slowly became used to his length. He was panting hard through his nose doing his best not to move. When she was ready she wrapped her legs around his waist burying him even deeper. Lucas took it as his signal to move. He pulled out completely before driving himself all the way back in. Maya eagerly met him thrust for thrust, knowing that it was only tonight. Tomorrow they would go back to being friends. It could only be tonight. Lucas bent down capturing her lips again, all that could be heard was the sound of skin meeting skin and their harsh breathing. The moon cast a soft glow on both of them, making Lucas appear almost angelic in his movements. Maya closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel. To memorize this moment, the moment when they finally became one. Even if it was with a deadline hanging over their heads like the proverbial sword of Damocles.

He said her name like a prayer, clung to her like she was his salvation. His movements became sloppier, his thrusts shorter. Maya felt her walls tighten and she knew he felt it too. His pace accelerated, she dug her nails into his back, dragging them down. She didn't care if she drew blood. She felt him still at the same moment the world around her exploded.

A blinding ecstasy took over her body, toes curling she let her head fall back, clawing at him. A scream escaping from her throat.

"Don't close your eyes," Maya dimly registered his command. "Keep them open. I want to see you lose control." Bewildered she lifted her gaze to meet his. He was watching her, his eyes raw and full of...love? But then he blinked and it was gone, he kissed her once more before he buried his head in her shoulder, letting out a guttural groan.

He collapsed on her, their sweaty bodies tangled together. Maya struggled to keep her eyes open. Slowly he pulled out, her juices trickling down her thighs. Lucas got up to dispose of the condom. Maya snuggled into the covers, suddenly aware of what she'd just done. What _they'd_ just done. She was startled when she felt a cold towel pressed against her, contrasting with the temperate of her feverish skin. Ungluing her eyelids she saw Lucas diligently wiping her with a wash cloth, before disappearing once more.

Maya felt the bed dip and an arm snake around her waist, a small kiss placed on her forehead. A sense of peace fell over her.

Her last thought before she succumbed to the ever powerful sandman was _if only this could last a lifetime._

* * *

 _ **Reviews would be great :D**_


	4. In Which The Future Looks Brighter

**Last chapter! No epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me and my sporadic updates!**

* * *

"I love you."

Maya froze where she stood. Her hand on the knob, her crumpled dress in her hands. Not wanting to wake Lucas she'd tossed on his discarded shirt and picking up her heels and dress had tiptoed to the door where she now stood.

Maya Hart was not the best confronter of feelings so she was doing the thing she did best.

Run.

Once the sun rose everything would be different and honestly, she didn't want to be around for that. Her plan was to go home and scrub herself until she could no longer smell him on her skin. Scrub until she could no longer feel his tongue running down her abdomen. Scrub until she could no longer feel the brush of his freshly shaven face against her inner thigh. Scrub until she could no longer recall a thing. She knew it probably wouldn't work, but she could sure as hell try.

But Lucas had caught her before she could make her escape.

Maya closed her eyes. He couldn't love her. Not here, not now.

Sucking in a breath she whispered, "That wasn't part of the deal."

"And sneaking out of my apartment at two in the morning like this is some one night stand and we're both strangers is?" Lucas hissed. Maya heard rustling and assumed he was probably getting dressed. "Is that part of our deal Maya?"

Maya spun around to face a bare-chested irate Lucas, in his haste to catch up to her he'd thrown on the same jeans as yesterday. His shirt was currently resting on her shoulders.

"This was your idea!" She hissed back, her hands fisting around her wrinkled dress. "Or have you forgotten already? What did you think, one amateur fuck and I'd be yours for the rest of your life?" She knew it was a low blow but from the look on his face that _had_ been his idea. Maya gave a harsh laugh, she couldn't believe it. One, that he thought her so easy. Two, that she'd almost fallen for it.

Lucas recoiled like he'd just been slapped, his expression became pained. "You don't mean that."

No, she didn't. For a moment, she'd forgotten everything and allowed herself to be overwhelmed by all the emotions she forced herself to suppress on a daily basis. Last night she got to touch and be touched. To care and be cared for. But it was over and it was time to walk away and go back to being best friends.

She should have known Lucas wasn't going to make it easy for her. He allowed his emotions to lead him around on a leash, and from the way he clenched and unclenched his fists in an effort to control his temper, she wasn't going to walk away unscathed.

Hoping to dissuade him she shrugged noncommittally, "Sure I do."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Maya?" Exasperated Lucas ran both of his hands through his already ruffled hair while she tried to ignore the way his body rippled in the faintly lit room. "I know you, Maya. We aren't teenagers who just so happened to meet on a subway. I'm not trying to be someone I'm not anymore." He strode across the room deliberately crowding her for a moment. He stepped back quickly but not quickly enough for her to hide her sudden intake of breath when his hand brushed purposefully against her exposed thigh. "You…you're not as emotionally unattached as you like to pretend. And there is no way in hell you're going to make me believe you didn't feel anything yesterday."

Maya clutched her stuff closer to her racing heart. Just now his touch had been a spark but last night…Last night it had been a flame that she'd willingly fanned.

"I didn't."

"Then why did you come here last night?" He yelled. She opened and closed her mouth, he had her there. Fiddling with her—his—shirt she avoided his eyes and tried to think of a witty remark. When she looked back up at him his mouth had twisted into a grin that matched the nasty gleam in his eyes. Leaning in he took another step forward before pausing and whispering, "Or are you really that much of a slut?"

Maya lost it.

The words had barely finished exiting his mouth before she punched him right in the face. A slap would have been too easy. All of her pent-up emotions were released in that one motion.

The way he led her on all through middle school only to leave her standing in the dust in Texas. His uncontrollable jealousy that had prevented her from being able to date anyone in high school even though he had no claim over her. The anger she felt at the fact that they were both adults and still doing this childish dance so many years later.

Lucas didn't have any time to react. To even _think_ about dodging it. Her fist connected with his nose in a satisfying crunch. Blood came rushing out, trickling onto his naked chest. But Maya wasn't done. Lucas, however, anticipated her next move. Blocking her knee he stopped her from kicking him in the groin. Moving quickly he pushed her up against the door pinning her hands above her head forcing her to drop her belongings. They were both breathing hard, Lucas' arms flexed in an effort to keep her contained.

"Don't you dare try to make me feel bad Lucas Friar." She panted struggling against him. "Don't you dare do that. Don't you dare try to make it seem like I had sex with you because I was bored. I tried to walk away. I tried so fucking hard but I couldn't. Okay!" She yelled trying once again to get away, it was useless. He was stronger than her. "I couldn't and for the life of me, I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why I let you stick your fingers inside of me. I don't know why I agreed to come. I don't know why I knocked on your door when everything inside of me was telling me to run away. I DON'T KNOW!" She was tired. So tired. "But I do know one thing..." Maya licked her dry lips and looked down at the fraying carpet before staring up into Lucas' piercing eyes. They'd lost all signs of malice and instead, he was looking at her intently his grip on her arms relaxing a little. "My head was telling me to run away but my heart…It was telling me that I love you. You hear that Lucas Friar? I fucking love you." She let out a sigh, "Even if I don't want to."

His lips claimed hers in a harsh embrace. Lucas didn't give her any time to dwell on her confession. The grip on her wrists disappeared and two hands found their way into her unkempt mane. She gasped in surprise and he took advantage and snaked his tongue into her mouth. For a moment, she let herself run her fingers through his hair tousling it even more. As much as she wanted to sink into him she couldn't forget everything he just had said and the callous way he had said it so she shoved him.

 _Hard._

Tripping over his feet Lucas landed in a heap on the carpet.

"First, you tell me you love me. Thirty seconds later you call me a slut and then you kiss me like that? What the fuck is wrong with you?" She wasn't one to kick someone when they were down but right now the thought looked _oh_ so appealing.

"Yeah," Lucas agreed, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "I called you a slut because I thought it might get a reaction out of you."

She hated that he was right, righteous indignation was the one thing that could get Maya to spill her guts like there was no tomorrow.

"Is my momma going to put me in the shed if she finds out about this?" Lucas moved his head nervously, "Probably. But it won't matter because it probably means we're telling our friends and family that we're officially together and honestly, it's going to be so worth it. I'd stand in that shed forever if it meant I'd get to spend a lifetime with you because that," He looked down at this hands, "is what I want. I want to look at you and know that you're not going anywhere. That we're going to get married and have three kids and a dog. I'm going to come home and find you splattered in paint or you're going to walk in and kiss me hello and tell me all about your day. And it won't matter where we live, Austin, New York, Paris, or Madrid. All I want is you. All I need is you."

If she allowed herself to be truthful a moment longer, Maya could admit it was a scene she too had pictured a million times over.

"Is this how I imagined telling you I loved you?" Lucas chuckled, wiping at his bloody nose. "No. Is this how I thought you would say I love you back? Hell no." He got up off the ground, "But it happened and I'm not going back. We either walk out of here together or it's over because being your friend," He turned his face to her finally allowing to see all the emotions that swirled in his stormy eyes, "It hurts so fucking much."

It was her turn to look away this time. She chose to wander past him and to his window. The apartment's key location gave her a clear view of the Hudson River. Trying to sort her jumbled thoughts she stared at the faint lights coming from Jersey. She couldn't hear the river but the rushing sound had always provided her with a new insight every time she left its side. She willed it to tell her something, to help her. She didn't know what to do with this man. She didn't know what to do with this kind, compassionate man who over the years had become her confidant and best friend.

 _He's more than that and you know it._

Yes, I know.

Closing her eyes she rested her forehead against the window pane.

 _Does he know?_

Her eyes fluttered open searching the space behind her. Lucas was standing off to the side, respecting her unspoken plea for space but at the same time not willing to go too far. His features were shadowed and his posture was tense.

No, she decided, he didn't and it was past time she do the same for him and lay her cards on the table. He deserved that at least.

"You know I told Riley that one night was enough. She called me a liar but I believed it." She laughed bitterly, her breath fogging up the glass. "I believed that one night with you was all I needed." Lucas took a step back and she couldn't really blame him. "I kept telling myself that. I'm still telling myself that because I don't need to get left. I don't ever want to go through that again."

Reaching up she traced a rose through the fog that had formed on the glass. In her mind's eye, one, in particular, was the inspiration for it. One that was pressed and tucked between her favorite book of poems. Lucas shuffled closer, she took that as a good sign.

"But at the same time, I know that with you, it's different. You won't leave me and honestly, that's the thing that scares me. If we do this. If I say yes it's forever. And I want that. I want forever so bad it's terrifying. But I don't want to grow apart. I don't want to wake up one day hating you. I don't want worry about you going out for milk and never coming back. I just want everything to be okay."

A warm hand fell on her shoulder, "Everything is going to be okay."

"You can't possibly know that." She whispered.

"No, I can't. Just like you can't possibly know that we're going to end up a disaster."

"You think you're so smart don't ya Ranger Rick?"

Lucas' chest rumbled as he pulled her into his arms, "Yeah, I do."

He held her for a while as they both watched the river roar beneath them. It was only when she looked away that she realized he wasn't watching the river at all. He was watching her. His eyes as soft as she had ever seen them. A familiar twinkle she could now put a word to.

Love.

This man was offering her his love and dammit, she was going to take it. Placing a tentative hand on his face she traced her thumb down his cheek and over the stubble that had started to form. "I love you." The words held a greater weight than the ones she had just screamed at him.

Leaning down he whispered, "I love you too."

The smile that spread on her face was quickly erased with his lips as she finally surrendered her heart to him. Taking her hand he led her to his bed where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved her.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" Lucas asked for the millionth time.

Maya let out a long suffering sigh, "Yes, Huckleberry. I made plans with my mom weeks ago. I can't stand her and Shawn up for brunch."

"You could always invite them here?" Lucas offered hopefully.

"I'm wearing yesterday's clothes and I look like I just got fucked six ways Sunday." She deadpanned. There was no way she would ever let Shawn or her mother see her like this. She had just enough time to get home and take a quick shower.

"It is Sunday," Lucas smirked, snaking an arm around her waist. She allowed herself to be pulled in.

"It's brunch day."

Lucas traced his finger down the bright red lapel of her coat. _Her_ coat. It was hers. The coat she had been pining over for the last four months. He'd twisted it in his hands as he nervously asked her to be his girlfriend. Needless to say, she'd snatched it out of his hands and twirled around the room before remembering she still hadn't given him a response.

(She said yes.)

"Actually…" his thumb swiped the fabric again before stroking her clavicle. His tongue soon then his tongue. Her head fell back, exposing her neck. "I was thinking about something else…"

He nipped at her skin, she groaned. "Lucas, I have to go."

He let her but not without a kiss.

"You're coming back right?" It was supposed to be a joke but Maya knew it wasn't. His hand still lingered on her elbow. His eyes betraying him.

With no warning, she tugged him down and kissed him with everything she had.

"Don't you worry Huckleberry, I'm coming back."

"Promise?" Lucas still looked unconvinced. Maybe she needed to work on her kissing skills.

"Yes Lucas, I promise."

As she walked to the subway all she could think was the sun could never compare to Lucas Friar's smile.

No one could.

* * *

 _Reviews would be great :D_


End file.
